


Faint

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, and they have Issues with each other, basically the only thing that is canon, is that they go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Don't turn your back on me - I won't be ignored.





	Faint

/ A dark club. No one can see the faces of the people around. All they know is the pounding music.

An electrical violin rips through the room. All is still for a few seconds. Then there is a crashing and violent dancing and no one is still anymore.

Draco Malfoy sits at a table by himself. He is watching those dance around the tables, eyes flicking across vague bodies and pulsing lights. /

I am  
a little bit of loneliness  
a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints  
but I can’t help the fact  
that everyone can see  
these scars

/ A person in a white shirt being dragged into the middle of life, going past the table catches them. Blazing green eyes catch and lock onto his. Potter. Of course.

Malfoy rests his head onto his folded hands, watching. His sleeves slip down, and vicious scars that cover the inner part of his arms and wrist are visible. He ignores this. /

I am  
what I want you to want  
what I want you to feel

/ He reaches out a hand and grasps Potter’s sleeve. Potter’s mouth tightens. Looks as if it will open to speak. Doesn’t. /

But it's like no matter what I do,  
I can't convince you,  
to just believe  
this is real

/ Draco waits. He knows that they are far from finished with each other. Potter has halted, even though Granger continues to try to drag him further away. /

So I let go,  
watching you,  
turn your back like you always do

/ He releases his grasp and watches Potter and Granger mix with the rest of the dancers. /

Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

/ Potter relaxes as soon as he loses sight of Malfoy, smiling in amusement at Granger. He has no clue how to dance to this music. Granger laughs. /

(I can't feel  
the way I did before)

/ Her hands rest lightly on his waist and she drags him indecently close. Her hips move, and eventually his move in response. He tries to follow the movements, and starts to catch it. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ Draco watches. /

(Time won't heal  
this damage anymore)

/ Potter finally has the rhythm and matches his friend movement for movement, never mind that she is leading. The strobe lights illuminate the pair on the dance floor. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ Pause. Different version. Same time, same place. /

I am  
a little bit insecure  
a little unconfident

/ Harry Potter sits at the table, looking around at the life pulsing and engulfing him. His eyes flick over and settle on an all-too familiar form approaching on the way to the dance floor. /

Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
but sometimes I don't make  
sense

/ He opens his mouth to attract Malfoy’s attention. /

I am  
what you never wanna say  
but I've never had a doubt

/ Harry stops himself. Instead he snags Malfoy’s silvery shirttail in passing. Malfoy pauses to stare at him. /

It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince  
you for once just to hear  
me out

/ Potter lets go. Malfoy continues on past, dismissing him without so much as another look. /

So I let go  
watching you  
turn your back like you always do

/ Harry watches him. /

Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'cause you're all that I've got

/ Malfoy slips through the crowd and begins to dance by himself, moving as if he were the music incarnate. /

(I can't feel  
the way I did before)

/ The crowd makes space around him, pausing to watch in awe. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ The strobes hit his body and make him light up like a torch. Malfoy is watching him back. /

(Time won't heal  
this damage anymore)

/ Malfoy deliberately turns his back, ignoring him. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ Potter decides that enough is enough. He stalks to the dance floor and puts a hard hand on Malfoy’s shoulder. /

(No)

/ He is screaming at Malfoy, and the other has no expression on his face. /

(Hear me out now)

/ Potter tries shaking him. Malfoy has stopped dancing, still expressionless. /

(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

/ Potter tries another approach. He yanks Malfoy’s face close and hisses into his ear. He doesn’t see the wicked smirk on Malfoy’s lips. /

(Hear me out now)

/ He doesn’t see the subtle change in posture, the change in the expression. /

(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

/ Malfoy jerks free and steps away. He says something, but the music swallows it whole. Potter cannot tell what he said. He has recovered his sanity, and just wants to leave. /

(I can't feel the way I did before)

/ He turns away. /

(Don't turn your back on me)

/ Malfoy’s expression changes, and before Potter knows it, he is firmly trapped. Malfoy’s eyes are dangerous. And very close. And very pissed off. /

(I won't be ignored)

/ Draco yanks Potter’s face close and delivers a bruising kiss onto his surprised mouth. /

(I can't feel  
the way I did before)

/ Pause. Different version. Same place, same time. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ Draco draws back and smirks at Harry. Harry is smirking back. Harry bows, and Draco nods. /

(Time won't heal  
this damage anymore)

/ Draco yanks Harry indecently close and moves his hips to the music. /

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

/ It isn’t long before Harry’s hips match the pace. /

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

/ Potter spins around and leans against Malfoy, keeping with the music. He wraps his arms around Malfoy’s neck even as Malfoy’s arms go around his waist. /

Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

/ They dance. /

~End~

Maybe now it’ll leave me alone…


End file.
